Guild Raid strategy
For the best, detailed description of GR, visit the MS Wiki, or any of the other non- Wikia Fandom Wikis Guild Raid is an event that always occurs at the end of odd months and, always on the last Saturday and Sunday. There are 2 phases, 8:00~10:00 JPT and 20:00~22:00 JPT. Another line of introduction In this event, 4 guilds picked randomly or paired will work together to kill as many GR bosses as possible. Buttons from top to bottom: *Refresh, the button that will be spammed a lot. *Attack (BP 30), to attack the pet, there are 3 options, more BP = more time for an attack. *Taunt (BP 15), to taunt the pet to the taunter's guild. *Reinforce/Cheer (BP 25), to raise the SP of our guild. *Heal(?) (BP 0), to gain free 30 BP. This button is shared between a guild, if one member tap it, the button will black out and need a member from any of the other 3 guilds to tap it from their side for us to use Heal again. *Command (SP 50000) drain a bunch of SP in exchange for damage buff to our guild for 10 minutes. Anyone can use this button but unless there are non-stop attacks from us or we have high SP to spam this one, it's pointless/a waste to use it. *Chat Room that shared between 4 guilds, often used to announce how many parts the pet has or to ask for taunt back. Technical Stuff *By spamming taunt the pet will come closer to our guild, the distance will be shown as x/10 include the guild name that the pet is close to. Where 10/10 is the closet to us, when that happens the other 3 guilds will have 150% damage bonus if they attack the pet. This is shown above the HP bar of the pet. *Below the HP bar is number of parts the pet has, where 5 parts is the best scenario and 1 part will turn the situation to Solo Raid. more parts = more targets can be hit on, this is why multi-targets units are prefered for Guild Raid. *'Taunting Rule: if there are >2 parts we keep taunting, if there are <3 parts we ask them to taunt back.' *Need to taunt back when the pet has too few parts, when it go back to the center its part will reset -> we taunt again, if the number of parts is also low -> we ask them to taunt back again. *GR pet does not drop. *GR pet has 3 type of attack, each type will hit at certain range and also change its defense to our units attacks. where its "spraying" attack will hit any unit continously but deal low damage is when the pet is most vunerable -> use Paralyze and Double Paralyze pets to freeze it so you can deal more damage. :*When the pet's HP is below half of its HP bar (often show as 1 billion), slash units should be spammed for Slash rune's effect, which will kill the pet instantly. Category:Merc Storia